<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Move by expensive_gurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946661">Move</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/expensive_gurl/pseuds/expensive_gurl'>expensive_gurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, M/M, Mingi is a confused bean, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Song Mingi is Whipped, Taemin move, please help them, they're so cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/expensive_gurl/pseuds/expensive_gurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingi couldn't take his eyes off Seonghwa while he dances and well that's normal right? Riiiiight. But now though Mingi just couldn't take his eyes off Seonghwa while he was dancing to 'Move' by Taemin for a challenge Mingi didn't think much of it until "Oh oh Are those body rolls Park Seonghwa?! What!?" That's um a totally understandable reaction right? Riiiiight.</p><p>More fever road inspired fics because they're all so cute😭</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I received a lot of love on my fever road fic with SanSang I've decided to rewatch it and pick out some more, less than straight interactions between members.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
The challenge was simple actually a little too simple in Mingi's opinion as they had to dance and burn off the same amount of calories that they'd just eaten. After the initial challenge the staff thought it would be fun to play a little random dance game for a behind the scenes segment and what could go wrong? Really what could go wrong?. Well I'm glad you asked because Mingi was just standing there practically in Aw of Seonghwa each time the older came out to dance to the song being played.</p><p> "Wow" Mingi couldn't take his eyes off him as he effortlessly pulled off the choreography "<em>When did he have time to learn these?"</em> He thought to himself as he took in Seonghwa's each and every move happily gosh he felt proud of his Hyung so proud that he couldn't stop smiling. A familiar beat played and Yunho, Wooyoung and Seonghwa ran to the middle while the other members giggled and cheered '<strong>Move</strong>' by Taemin played loud enough for the members to register the dance moves and no one could deny that the three dancing were absolutely killing it until Wooyoung disappeared not knowing the rest of the moves leaving Yunho and Seonghwa to continue and<em> "Oh Oh are those body rolls Park Seonghwa!?"</em> Mingi's brain just got whiplashed by the sudden change in mood. So to distract himself he decided to do choreography as well in the background<strike> in tiny</strike> .That would've helped if he still wasn't watching Seonghwa until the song thankfully ended whew he thought he was out of the woods until another song started playing and everyone's head whipped to Seonghwa again as Hongjoong yanked him back to the middle it took a second for Seonghwa to register the song Chungha's<strong> 'Gotta Go'</strong> but as soon as he did Mingi was doomed absolutely doomed he couldn't do it he couldn't take his eyes off Seonghwa or Seonghwa's incredibly cute butt for that matter and to make it worse the cameraman caught it and decided to edit Hearts over his eyes poor unsuspecting Mingi. "This is a Park Seonghwa solo performance" Hongjoong yelled proudly.</p><p>They wrapped up pretty early in the afternoon for the day's challenge so the members had some free time to do whatever they wanted so Mingi decided to walk around and enjoy the scenery for a bit while the other members took selfies for their daily Ateez update he'll get to it eventually, right now though he was looking at the lake Wooyoung almost threw the Jumanji box in and was contemplating jumping in it himself "Man what is wrong with me!!! Why was he so goddamn good?!" He huffed to himself not wanting to look back because he knew he'd look for Seonghwa immediately. Mingi didn't get why this was bothering him so much he enjoyed looking at his members they all made him happy but sometimes Seonghwa just did a little more and Mingi appreciated it. He appreciated it ,but It wasn't like he kept record of everything Seonghwa did for him <em>pffffffff</em>, not like he likes the way Seonghwa calls him MinMin or helped him that one time his bracelet got caught in his hair or hugs him protectively when he's trying to stop him from doing something that would mess up their image or the way Seonghwa smiles at them with that painful awkward but I'm sort of proud of you smile or the way Seonghwa-</p><p> "Oh- Oh Shit" Mingi yelped as he stumbled forward "MinMi-um Mingi-Ah are you okay?!" God he walked straight into Seonghwa!! This is not what he expected when people said bring your thoughts to life, what the heck?! "Uh yeah Hyung I'm-fine I'm so sorry I didn't see you there" Seonghwa laughed "Its okay it looked like you were worried about something though". God he's been spending too much time with Hongjoong the way he just picks up on stuff now. "No no I was just thinking about yo-stuff-you know stuff!!" Mingi tried play it off "Yeah but you didn't even hear me when I called you" . Shit. "Uhh well it was just you know..." Seonghwa took a step closer to him "Is everything okay MinMin?" He whispered and God did it shake Mingi to his core "Uh its-its fine Hyung I promise!!" He wanted to walk away but he couldn't move from Seonghwa's big sparkly eyes looking at him like he was a little puppy wanting to be cuddled and taken care off "You sure? you can talk to me if anything's bothering you, like if the dancing made your back hurt or something". <em>"The dancing.. huh"</em> Mingi thought. Well he is somewhat of an S rank liar, Angel wings and all and he was pretty sure if he didn't give Seonghwa an answer or reasonable explanation he wouldn't let this go and then he'd tell Hongjoong who will assume the worst and tell Mingi to take time off and sacrifice the very little time he already has as a leader to cover for Mingi and Mingi sure as heck didn't want that so. "No it's not my back!!" He yelped out "But...." Seonghwa motioned for him to carry on "But I was thinking about the dancing today" he sighed not out of dramatic effect though more out of frustration because what he was saying was semi true he just missed the part where he was thinking about Seonghwa doing the dances "Oh Mingi-Ah did you feel bad for not coming out as much to dance in the centre?". God bless Seonghwa Mingi wouldn't have explained it better. "Yeahhhh I just felt like yanno? I knew some of the choreographies, but then at the same time I didn't know so many and you were so good today Hyung it just made me feel like I was lacking a little" Ouch. okay that may or may not have been truer than he expected, but Mingi would never tell. Seonghwa's face seemed to drop a little "Oh no Mingi-Ah I'm sorry I never meant to make you feel like that!! I love your dancing you're incredibly talented Mingi" Great freaking great now he made Seonghwa feel bad Nooooo. "No No No Hyung! Never! you more like inspired me to do better!! I swear it didn't make me sad or anything!!" He tried to cover up a little but god he wished he just yeeted himself into the lake Maybe he would've had a better time explaining that instead "Ah okay but how about I make it up to you anyways?" "Huh" Mingi blinked "Would you like to practice with me while the others go in for a rest?" Seonghwa suggested while fiddling with his thumbs and Mingi could've sworn it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen "Oh uh s-sure Hyung I'd like that" he agreed not because he didn't wanna miss the opportunity of seeing the way Seonghwa's eyes lit up again and sparkled like the valley of a thousand stars when he agreed or anything <em>pfff</em> No. </p><p>So they waved off the rest of the members who went back to the house before making their way back to the initial filming spot. "So you wanna practice anything in particular?" Seonghwa suggested as they walked to a halt "Yes" Mingi's mind screamed to practice '<strong>Move</strong>' but he sure as heck didn't want to say out loud it at all in fear of.. well he didn't really know what exactly, but he just wanted to impress Seonghwa and he knew if he did that particular dance he wouldn't so it's best to avoid it at all costs "Um no not really Hyung I think any of the songs we did today would be fine though" <strong>PERFECT</strong>! He gave Seonghwa a wide variety to choose from so there would be no way that he'd ever pic- "Okay actually I heard from Hongjoong earlier on that you were doing this choreo behind me so I think we should do that" he whipped out his phone scrolling through his music till<em><span class="u"> "Myohan bunwigie chwihae - Get drunk with this strange mood"</span></em> "<em>OhMyGoooooooddddddd  are you kidding me?!"</em> Mingi silently cursed God in his head as Seonghwa played the one song Mingi didn't want to do right now "So you ready MinMin?" Seonghwa smiled getting to a nice standing pose motioning for Mingi to the same "Ready as I'll ever be Hyung" he smiled "<em>Ahhhh just do it and get it over with</em>" he plead with himself. The start of the song was simple he was able to do it with practiced ease following Seonghwa perfectly <span class="u"><em>"Gwaenchana nal ttokbaro bwa, oh yeah - it's alright look straight at me , oh yeah"</em></span> "Oh Noo" Mingi thought as Seonghwa actually looked at him and freaking smiled as the beat swelled in ready to drop and this...this is where it got rather difficult for reasons Mingi didn't want to think o<span class="u"><em>f "Eoduun jomyeong arae tto shijakdoeneun move- The moves are starting again under the dark lights"</em></span> Mingi moved slowly trying to get the moves right but God why did the song have to sound So Soooo<em><span class="u"> "Myohan geu neukkim ajjilhan kkeullim- With this strange feeling this breathtaking attraction"</span></em> explicit at this moment like it was saying Mingi's every thought , wait what? <span class="u"><em> "(You got got the rhythm)Eoduun jomyeong arae nal sarojabeun move- under the dark lights your moves captivate me(you got got the rhythm)"</em> </span>Mingi inhaled he couldn't do this he was going to combust <span class="u"><em>"Uahan sonjit eungeunan nunbit- Your elegant gestures, secretive looks"</em></span> Yup combust as he felt him self lean too much to the side and stumble causing Seonghwa to pause the song and look at him worriedly "MinMin-ah are you okay? I didn't think you'd mess up that part since you did it before are you tired?!" He asked looking at Mingi again with those big concerned Doe eyes. "Ah sorry just a clumsy mistake on my part " he tried brushing it off again "Are you sure you aren't tired or anything? We can stop if you wan- "NO!" Mingi didn't even know himself where that came from and he looked at Seonghwa a little shocked "Um no Hyung I don't mind we can carry on really I was enjoying myself" he said slowly "Okay MinMin" Seonghwa smiled "let's take it from the top" he pressed play on his phone again.</p><p>They were doing pretty well actually and Mingi was able to keep his head in check as he danced along with Seonghwa and honestly if he had to admit it . He was having a really good time with his Hyung he loved the way he caught glimpses of his expression changing to a more powerful one every now and then and how his movements absolutely conveyed the seductive nature of the song. Heck Mingi almost felt himself getting Seduced by Seonghwas move- wait wait wait "<em>Seductive?!"</em> Mingi yelled at himself thinking as he still carried on the dance panicking a little he felt hyper aware of everything that was happening now listening to the words again<span class="u"><em> "Gyeongiroun nunbicheuro oh oh neomaneul gamsanghae- Only relying on my sight with awe, oh oh, I'm only looking at you"</em> </span>Mingi felt his heart stop dead when he looked over to Seonghwa to see him looking at him again!!?? What? Seonghwa seemed to be caught off guard by that as he squeaked stopping in his movements and turning to Mingi "Uhhh Hyung?" Mingi didn't know why he decided to talk first but here he was . "Uh-um yeah MinMin?" He asked tucking his hair behind his ear a little but having it fall over his face again "Uhhh actually I don't think I can get this part right" he gestured to Seonghwa's phone where the song was time-stamped "Oh uh yeah that makes sense you kinda have to be very stiff than loose at the same time it's really confusing at first" he gestured for Mingi to come closer to him "But nothing I can't show you" Mingi swallowed hard as he stepped closer to him "Okay so from here to have to pick your hands up like this " he picked Mingi's hand up and straightened it "And then bend forward a bit and at same time bring your arms inwards like this" he tucked Mingi's hands for him while standing terribly close for Mingi's nerves to handle "Um- okay l-lets try" Mingi asked trying to get Seonghwa off him but Seonghwa stood there still "Sure let's d-do it together" Mingi felt like his eyes somehow enlarged hearing that "Okay Hyung" he said simply as Seonghwa hit play from around the timestamp. "<em>So far so good</em>" Mingi thought as he felt Seonghwa's arms roam several spots of his body in means to angle him right but gosh it was only making Mingi feel dizzy and intoxicated by the closeness he never knew Seonghwa could feel so warm and inviting it was all making him hyper aware again "<span class="u"><em>Eotteon pyohyeondo eotteon munjangdo neoreul modu dama nael sun eopsgetji- Not a single facial expression, not a single sentence, can express all of you"</em> </span>Mingi felt Seonghwa suddenly turn him around for some reason "Hyung this this isn't a part of the choreography...." Mingi quietened down as he finished his sentence looking at Seonghwa's star filled eyes again "<span class="u"><em>Urin idaero wanbyeokhal teni- Because we're perfect just the way we are"</em> </span>Seonghwa whispered to him "I know MinMin just trust me okay?" All Mingi could do was nod as he felt Seonghwa take him by the waist and wrap his arms around him.</p><p>"<span class="u"><em>Geokjeong ttawin beoryeo geudaero geudaero, repeat - Don't even worry at all just like that , repeat"</em></span> neither of them said a word as they danced to their own choreography now moving in a way that just entangled them more in each other <span class="u"><em>"Geudaero repeat-Just like that repeat"</em></span> and who were Mingi and Seonghwa to deny as they repeated the same movements together perfectly until the chorus hit again making Mingi take a step closer to Seonghwa before he registered what was doing "Min- They both stumbled again and fell. Mingi turning last minute so Seonghwa wouldn't hit the harsh ground. "Oof Mingi-Ah your back!! are you okay?! " Seonghwa scrambled to his knees and looked at Mingi gently pulling him upwards "Y-yeah yeah fine!" Mingi put his hand out in a little thumbs up "Oh My God MinMin I'm so sorry I was so stupid!!" Seonghwa sounded frustrated "Hyung it's okay it was my fault for tripping I should've paid more attention to yo- "No Mingi I shouldn't have come onto you so strong!" Seonghwa blurted out and Mingi felt his brain melt "<em><strong>Come . On . To . Me .So . Strong"</strong></em> Mingi blinked ,I'm sorry whiplash?! What!? He couldn't even process what he was hearing that Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa the man with the most gorgeous eyes Mingi had ever seen ,with the most ethereal looks and out of the world cuteness he'd ever had the pleasure of witnessing on the daily, not forgetting his cute little butt that Mingi had discovered today, WAS COMING ON TO HIM?! WHAT??? Mingi didn't know what was happening as he felt the heat rushing to his cheeks making him go as red as his hair was such a long time ago now. His heart started pounding as he looked at Seonghwa God what was happening to him?? Why did he feel so happy hearing this ?! What, why? Why didn't he feel apposed to it or something, like this is Seonghwa he's blushing about right now! "I'm sorry Mingi-Ah I just thought that it was something we both wanted because of the way we look at each other and how you act and stuff I just thought since I noticed when you watch me dance that..." Seonghwa moved his hair out of his face "I shouldn't have gotten the wrong impression I'm sorry" . <em>"Oh god was he? Was he crying No"</em> Mingi freaked out not being able to say anything "Maybe we should just pretend none of this happened and just go back? they're probably worried about us anyways" Seonghwa shifted to get up and that's when something in Mingi clicked.</p><p>
  <em> it all made sense. </em>
</p><p>"I like you too" he blurted out less than elegantly as Seonghwa froze mid turn looking at him wide eyed "What" he asked  Mingi inhaled "Oh my god Hyung I'm sorry I'm the one whose stupid, I swear I didn't know why I could never stop thinking about or looking at you so differently ,why whenever you did something for me I treasured it like one of the most precious things on this Earth or how I always enjoyed your presence more than normal" he looked at Seonghwa and pulled him towards himself slowly "I just didn't think you'd feel the same" he laughed "I didn't even know what exactly I was feeling I just thought I liked being with you and you'd find it weird or something" he held Seonghwa's hand "But it's not just that I like being with you it's that I want to be with you in a different way, a way I kept denying because I thought it wasn't something I could have" "Mingi...." Seonghwa whispered "But if you want to and only if you want...  would you have me?" He asked softly looking at Seonghwa's pretty hands stroking them underneath his thumbs as he heard Seonghwa chuckle "I wanted to be the one to ask you that" He smiled "But Yes of course I'll have you MinMin" Seonghwa smiled tearing a little more and Mingi always adored how beautiful his Hyung looked even when he cried just not being afraid to show his emotions it looked so pure and meaningful. He leaned over to Seonghwa and touched his face wiping a few tears "Hyung" he said as he leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek shyly holding his hand and smiling "Mingi" Seonghwa giggled leaning forward before slowly pressing his soft lips onto Mingi's own and Mingi felt like he was in heaven in this moment "<span class="u"><em>(You got got the rhythm)Eoduun jomyeong arae nal sarojabeun move- under the dark lights your moves captivate me(you got got the rhythm)"</em> </span>kissing Seonghwa under the now dimly lit sky. </p><p>They broke the kiss after a while and smiled at each other before he watched Seonghwa stand up and reach his hand out towards him before taking it he smiled and let out a short breath looking at how beautiful Seonghwa was. </p><p>He really was captived by Seonghwa's every Move.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PS idk how the heck to compile all of these in a nice list for you all to read so if anyone's knows pls help 😭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>